Grandmas VS Aliens
Grandma VS Aliens is a game for the PC. Developed by me I guess Plot Grandma is sitting in her rocking chair, then all of a sudden aliens attack! Her city is being assaulted by aliens! What does grandma do? Hide? Call the police? NO! She grabs a shotgun and heads out to garden to kill those alien bas****s! Levels Grandma's House (Act 0) Garden (Tutorial) Grandma acquires a hand gun and shoots several basic aliens with low powered laser guns. Suburbia (Act I) Groceries ''' Grandma exits her house and begins shooting aliens in the street. She makes her way to the grocery store and begins making her way to register. She then opens a trap door and finds her old shotgun. She uses it to take down a new enemy, ''Brute Aliens. ''After her victory she steals a car. '''Orphanage Aliens attack an orphanage, Granny has a plan she shoots the aliens and saves the orphans. Afterwards she finds some more ammo an precedes onward to the the bridge. Bridge Grandma goes from car to car, fighting off aliens and encounters the first boss.Tyranno Tyranno: Foolish earthling! Get out of my way! Granny: I'm going to kick you're tocus! Tyranno: Then suffer my wrath! Grandma then dodges laser cannon fire and attacks when the dome on Tyranno's UFO opens (when he laughs) With Tyranno crashing into the water below Grandma was able to keep on going. Launch Site (Act II) Roadblock The police have roadblocked grandma's way. She attacks the police and is able to get through. Plutonium Facielity Grandma runs through the facility and retrives a vital plutonium cell. Then the SWAT team comes in. After killing the swat team grandma gets an SMG/Rifle Hybrid. Rocket Grandma is attacked by police as she arrives at the rocket. She fights them until she reachs the top and inserts the cell. She then destorys a helicopter with a nearby chain gun. Then she gets into the rocket. The Moon (Act III) The Alien Base Grandma busts out the chaingun and goes to town on the aliens. The Core Grandma sets the core to blow and runs away. After killing the overmind. Escape Grandma escapes using an alien ship to get home. Unfortunatly almost everything she got on her journey is turned into scrap when she arrives back home. Aftermath (Epilogue/Act IV) Police aren't able to determine who stole the rocket, but everyone is so caught up in the alien defeat they don't pay attention to old granny. Grandma looks at her desert eagle (Maria) polishing it and putting it in her drawer. Then she goes to sleep on the couch. (breathing) (faded screaming) Grandma awakes looks out the window and grabs her gun. She charged out ready to fight those...MARTIANS! (game ends with a still frame of grandma charging at the equally angry martians) Aliens *Basic gray skinned aliens *Brutes (musle aliens that only have on eye) *Overmind (big gray alien that can fly) Weapons *Desert Eagle *Single Barreled Shotgun *Rifle/SMG *Chaingun *Lasergun *Cookie Shirikans *Old Faithful (Blunderbuss) *Cane of Fury Trivia *Two sequels were planned. Grandma VS Martians, and Grandma VS the Solar System. *Grandma VS Martians, grandma kills martians and is able to repair the old ship. She flies to mars and whoops some martian butt. This time, after all she's been through, the FBI take her weapons leaving her only with her desert eagle. (her ship is destoryed) ''Just like old times earthling? ''~The Overmind speaking with Granny. Grandma VS the Solar System is when the whole solar system attacks earth. After defeating each faction from Mercery to Pluto, she sacfices herself to destory the black hole. The children she saved in the first game for an organization against alien invasions so that her death would not be in vain. Category:Games Category:Pages by Gray Pea Shooter Category:Grandparents